


Our Last Summer

by JPStyle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPStyle/pseuds/JPStyle
Summary: Otabek convencia a si mesmo de que estava tudo bem noivar com sua amiga de infância e viver a vida planejada por outras pessoas. Recusava-se a pensar sobre o quanto JJ, seu melhor amigo, era contra isso, mas Otabek nunca foi uma pessoa inclinada a contos de amores verdadeiros.No entanto, visitar as ilhas gregas durante as férias apresentou-lhe um anjo. E seria difícil se contentar com sua cômoda realidade depois de experimentar quão libertador é se apaixonar.





	Our Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, antes de lerem isso, tem uma série de coisas que vocês precisam saber.  
> A primeira delas é que a história é totalmente inspirada no filme Mamma mia, bem como as músicas de sua trilha sonora, então vão ter vários pontos onde quem viu o filme,vai ver semelhanças.  
> Segundo, as nacionalidades deles na história não condiz com as do Anime. Então por exemplo, Beka e JJ são ingleses e Yuri é grego.
> 
> E por último: Essa história ta na gaveta a quase um ano, ela, inclusive era de outro fandon, e por isso esse primeiro capitulo está em primeira pessoa, quem me lê a algum tempo, sabe que eu só escrevo em terceira, então, a partir do capitulo dois, essa também será em terceira. E por que eu não passei esse capitulo pra terceira? Preguiça.
> 
> No mais, acho que é isso. Eu espero que gostem.  
> Davai e boa leitura.

CAPITULO I

 

Estávamos no aeroporto de Paris, aguardando nosso voo para Atenas, havíamos saído de londres a caminho da Grécia, faríamos a tão desejada viagem para conhecer as dez ilhas mais bonitas do País. Isso era o que ele desejara por anos, e me importunou por meses para vir junto e agora, este grande idiota não me dirigia a palavra. Ai você me pergunta? Mas por quê você está fazendo viajando pra Grécia com alguém que não lhe dirige a palavra? Bem vamos por partes.  
Jean é meu melhor amigo, desde sempre, nos conhecemos ainda na infância. Ele estuda fotografia e tem como um sonho visitar e fotografar as ilhas Gregas.

— Ei JJ, você não vai mesmo falar comigo? - Tentei tirar a atenção dele do Tablet onde ele edita fotos - Olha cara essa viagem era pra ser algo especial não é? Foi o que você usou pra me convencer, para nos descobrirmos, nos encontrarmos no mundo.

Ele tira os olhos do tablet, me encara e finalmente diz o que estava segurando a dois meses:

— Eu não acredito que você a pediu em casamento! 

— Então essa frieza é sobre isso? Cara, é a Yeva, nós a conhecemos desde sempre. É nossa amiga.

— Exatamente Otabek. Ela. É. Nossa. Amiga. As pessoas não saem por aí casando com os amigos, sabe?

— Mas Jean, nós namoramos há quatro anos, achei que você já tivesse aceitado a idéia. - respondo convicto.

— Vocês não se amam Otabek, não está certo. 

— Lá vem você falando de novo sobre amor, olha, não é como se eu não gostasse dela, ok? Nós nos conhecemos há anos, temos os mesmos gostos, estamos no mesmo círculo de amigos, o sexo é ótimo. 

— Vocês estão acomodados, isso não é amor!

— E o que você sabe sobre o amor, Leroy? Você nunca deixa ninguém se aproximar, nunca ficou com uma garota por mais de três meses.

— Eu ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa - diz sério - Assim como você! 

— E como eu poderei saber que a pessoa certa não é a Yeva? 

— Você apenas saberá. - nosso voo é anunciado, ele se levanta, pegando sua mochila que estava na cadeira ao lado - Vamos logo.

Ele sempre faz isso, começa um assunto e quando eu toco na ferida dele ele foge. 

Entramos no avião, e ele faz questão de colocar os fones pra fugir da conversa, mas como eu não quero nenhum tipo de clima entre nós, puxo seus fones, ele me olha indignado.

— JJ, não vamos discutir. Eu gosto dela. Já estou na idade de casar. E além do mais, eu logo vou assumir a empresa, preciso formar família, ter filhos, essas coisas que a vida exige.

— Ah pelo amor de deus Altin, você tem dezoito anos. Casar? Me poupe. Você nem quer ser engenheiro, esse não é o seu sonho. Até quando você vai colocar as vontades dos outros acima das suas?

Porque ele faz isso? Por que ele sempre fala de assuntos que me incomodam tanto? Não é como se eu pudesse largar minha mãe e meus avós sozinhos na empresa. Eu sou o único herdeiro.

— Você não entende, eu não posso desapontá-los. — Viro-me para a janela, observando Londres no horizonte — Não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha.

Ele me vira para que me olhe nos olhos, com um semblante sério, coloca ambas as mãos em meus ombros.

— Apenas me prometa. Se a vida te der a chance de se encontrar, prometa que vai tentar. — concordo e baixo o olhar, não sabia se poderia cumprir. Então ele me abraça. Tá legal isso ‘tá muito estranho.

— Cara, eu posso até não amar a Yeva e tudo mais, mas você não faz meu tipo.

— Idiota! - Ele me solta e caímos na risada.

Apesar do JJ ser um escandaloso a maior parte do tempo e ter esse lance de “Se encontrar e encontrar o amor verdadeiro”, ele é um bom amigo, sempre me faz pensar se minhas decisões estão certas, e eu sei que ele só quer o meu bem, fico feliz por ele ser exatamente como é.

Ele ajeita novamente os fones nos ouvidos e eu faço o mesmo, essa viagem promete ser muito divertida, é a primeira vez que viajamos sozinhos e estou bastante ansioso com tudo que vamos ver. Estamos na metade de Junho e pretendemos passar o verão todo por lá. Para conhecermos pelos menos dez das vinte e quatro ilhas que formam o arquipélago de Espórades. Nós não planejamos praticamente nada. Apenas compramos as passagens, sem roteiro e sem reserva em algum hotel. Vamos para onde a brisa nos levar.

Pousamos em Atenas perto das quinze horas, almoçamos qualquer coisa no próprio aeroporto e pegamos o trem em direção a cidade de Skiathos, fica a beira do mar Egeu e é o único caminho para as ilhas de Espórades. A viagem de trem foi silenciosa, JJ chegou até a cochilar, mas neste momento está acordado arrumando seus equipamentos de fotografia.

— E então, pra onde vamos? 

— Como já vai anoitecer, vamos procurar por um hotel para passarmos essa noite. Podemos procurar algum barzinho ou pub, beber algo antes de ir dormir. O que você acha?

— Por mim tudo bem. Mas, como vamos até essas ilhas? Você chegou a pesquisar algum tipo de transporte ou algo do tipo?

— Ao que parece existem barcos que funcionam como meio de transporte, eles tem horários marcados e partem do continente em direção às ilhas. Mas acredito que não devem fazer as viagens durante a noite. Por isso disse pra dormirmos em Skiathos.

Não demorou muito pra chegarmos em nosso destino, não tínhamos muita bagagem, apenas duas mochilas grandes, e como estávamos com fome optamos por entrar em uma lanchonete antes de procurarmos um hotel.

— Hey turistas, o que desejam? - Um cara de cabelos loiros fala em um inglês cheio de sotaque.

— Viemos apenas comer algo, e vamos procurar um hotel.

— Vocês ‘tão me zoando né? - o cara nos encara com um olhar incrédulo como se estivéssemos lhe dizendo algum absurdo. JJ me encara e levanto uma sobrancelha em dúvida. — Não fizeram uma reserva? Cara, vocês não vão achar hotel nenhum no continente. Existem poucos aqui por perto e estão lotados. É temporada. - lancei um olhar mortal pra JJ.

— Você não disse que estava tudo sob controle? - Pergunto querendo degolá-lo

— Como assim não tem hotéis por aqui? É uma cidade turística — Jean me ignora e se dirige ao Grego.

— As “ilhas” são turísticas, aqui é só o ponto de partida. — o rapaz  
da de ombros.

— Ai meu deus Leroy, nós vamos ter de dormir na rua. Eu vou te matar, te enterrar, te desenterrar e nunca mais falar contigo.

— Calma Otabek, eu vou dar um jeito. — Diz sério, tentando - e falhando - me tranquilizar — Olha cara, nós viemos sem planos. Será que você não conhece alguém que possa nos ajudar. - Jean disfarçadamente tirou uma nota de 100 do bolso e levou até o bolso do outro, que caiu na gargalhada.

— Cara, você não ‘tá num desses filmes idiotas de Hollywood - O loiro devolve o dinheiro á JJ, que desvia os olhos envergonhado, eu poderia socá-lo - Você não precisa me pagar pra receber ajuda. Aliás eu me chamo Emil.

— Otabek e JJ - Respondo tentando tomar o controle da situação - Desculpe meu amigo, é a primeira vez que viajamos sozinhos. Então Emil, será que você pode nos dar uma força?

— Claro, tenho uns amigos em Skopelos que tem um hotel, vou ligar pra lá.- Ele nos deixa sozinhos e vai pra trás do balcão.

— É sério que você tentou comprá-lo? Qual o seu problema? - Ele me tira do sério.

— Como eu poderia saber que ele nos ajudaria de graça? 

— Ele foi muito simpático. Não parece esse tipo de gente que você pintou. Você devia pedir desculpas. Ele deve estar se sentido ofendido.

— Nem fodendo que me desculpo.

— Muito bem garotos, é seu dia de sorte, tem alguns quartos vagos no hotel. - O tal Emil surge do nada dizendo - e hoje ‘tá rolando um super Luau lá, vocês não vão querer perder.

— Que ótimo, se você puder nos dizer onde pegamos um barco…

— ‘Tá aí um grande problema, nós temos que correr, o último barco sai em dez minutos.

— Nós? - Jean finalmente se dirigiu ao moreno.

— Sim, nós, porque eu não vou perder o grande luau dos Plisetskys. - responde convicto indo para a porta - Vocês não vem?

— Você não vai fechar o restaurante?

— Oh é mesmo. MÃE ‘TÔ INDO LÁ NO YURI - Gritou com alguém que deveria estar na cozinha.

— Tudo bem, mande lembranças a eles. E diga pro Nikolai que seu pai pegou o peixe que ele pediu pro almoço de amanhã. — Alguém grita em retorno.

— Muito bem, vamos correr. 

E por correr ele não estava brincando, ele corria mesmo pelas ruas, quase foi atropelado por uma bicicleta, o ciclista gritou algo em grego que eu não faço idéia do que seja, mas certeza que era um xingamento dos feios, porque Emil mostrou o dedo do meio pra ele.  
Quando chegamos ao deck de onde partiam os barcos, o loiro aponta para um que partia ao longe e começa a xingar em grego. Então tivemos a certeza de que havíamos perdido o horário.

— as to thialo!(mas que inferno) Culpa daquele kolotripida(cuzão).

— Okay, então nós vamos dormir na rua mesmo. - Largo minha mochila e sento-me na beira do deck.

— Você não conhece ninguém que tenha um barco? Que possa nos levar para Skopelos? Nós pagamos. - Jean falava com Emil que procura algo no celular.

— Ei perdedores, querem uma carona para Skopelos? - Diz uma voz feminina que surgia de um dos barcos encostados no deck - Posso levá-los se me ajudarem com as velas - Uma garota de cabelos negros usando um chapéu engraçado aparece, estava pendurada em uma das velas do barco.

— Você tem certeza que sabe pilotar essa coisa? - JJ pergunta pulando pra dentro do barco.

JJ entra no barco como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, andar no barco de uma desconhecida. Ela poderia ser uma serial Killer. Dexter usava um barco pra se livrar dos corpos na série.

— Bella, quanto tempo, quando chegou à Grécia? Você nem mandou um e-mail - Emil faz um beiço tentando mostrar uma falsa indignação, pelo menos ele a conhece, já me sinto mais aliviado.

Entro no barco e me junto ao Leroy, mas diferente dele que secava a garota como se fosse devorá-la, decido observar melhor o barco.

— Cheguei hoje, vim do Brasil, estava começando a esfriar, tive que fugir, você me conhece. — A garota responde enquanto amarrava algumas cordas no mastro — Quem são seus amigos?

— Não somos amigos! — JJ devia tirar uma carteira de O inconveniente.

— Eles são turistas, Ingleses, ao que me parece. Estou levando eles para O Ágape, hoje tem luau.

— Oh então vamos, estou morrendo de saudades do Yuri e do Léo. - Ela termina de amarrar as cordas, e vai até o timão. Logo o barco começava a andar.

— Eles não estão mais juntos Bella. Yuri finalmente percebeu que ele é um babaca. 

Os dois conversam sobre assuntos aleatórios como se não estivéssemos ali, fico observando o barco ficar cada vez mais longe do continente. Sinto meu estômago embrulhar, mas me recuso a vomitar, ou a dizer algo a algum deles.

— Sou Otabek - me intrometo na conversa deles, tentando distrair minha mente dos chocalhos do barco — Meu amigo é JJ, me desculpe por ele.

— Eeei! — Jean me dá um empurrão e segue emburrado até a beira do barco.

— Sou Isabella Yang, pode me chamar de Bella, é um prazer. — a gatora me oferece a mão em cumprimento — Não se preocupe, eu conheço bem o humor dos ingleses. Até acho Sexy - Diz olhando de forma maliciosa para JJ, francamente, quando eu acho que ele está sendo exagerado em dizer que as mulheres caem fácil no seu “JJ style”...

— O que fazem na Grécia Otabek? Vocês não me parecem mochileiros. — Dessa vez é Emil quem fala.

— Oh, não somos, não. Estamos de férias... Eu estou apenas fazendo companhia a Jean., na verdade. Ele estuda fotografia, e sempre quis fotografar as ilhas… Essa coisa de viajar por aí não é muito a minha praia.

— Entendo. — A garota guia o barco pelo oceano, mesmo estando já bastante escuro, parece saber pra onde ir. — Se precisarem de carona, seria um prazer levá-los até as ilhas.

— Eu não sou muito fã de barcos - Digo já sentindo a bile subir - Mas o JJ iria adorar, não é Jean?

— É claro. - Ele está distraído fotografando a lua e as estrelas, e eu sei que não está prestando atenção em nós - Espera o quê?

***

Chegamos a ilha e ajudamos Bella a ancorar o barco no píer, o lugar não parece ser muito grande, JJ havia comentado que as ilhas que formam o arquipélago eram pequenas, mas, ainda assim, parece ser bem agitada. O hotel, acredito ser no alto de uma montanha, pois é possível ver uma escada bastante íngreme, muito bem iluminada, que leva até uma construção.  
O Luau que Emil comentou, se passa a beira do mar, muitas pessoas estão reunidas na areia, algumas espalhadas em pequenos grupos, outras sentadas em uma roda em volta da fogueira. Alguém canta uma canção antiga, enquanto outra pessoa toca um violão.  
A cena me distrai tanto, que nem percebo o quanto nos aproximamos, Bella solta seus chinelos na areia, e segura as mãos de JJ, fazendo-o largar a grande mochila aos meus pés, ele me lança um olhar nervoso, dou de ombros, observando a morena arrastá-lo até a fogueira e começando a dançar ao seu redor. Um senhor lhe dá um abraço e coloca uma coroa de flores em sua cabeça, e um colar muito parecido no pescoço de Jean.

— Esse lugar é incrível! — Digo para mim mesmo, sentindo a energia que flui ao redor da festa. Como se o tempo estivesse parado, como se a vida fora da ilha não existisse.

E então o vejo. 

Um anjo.

De cabelos loiros compridos, que voam com a brisa do mar, a coroa de flores em sua cabeça parece mais com uma auréola, lhe dando um ar ainda mais angelical. A roupas branca soltas, fazem que seus passos de dança pareçam um vôo baixo. Ele flutua a cada novo movimento, e eu me sinto completamente hipnotizado. Quando nossos olhos se encontram, sinto o chão me faltar.


End file.
